


Happiness

by NoctusFury



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Benedict Blue - Freeform, Benedict has slight feelings for Erica but is too oblivious to notice it, Busy Day, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Deliveries, Erica Brown - Freeform, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Films, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Joyful, Leiden, New Sense of Purpose, Observing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry, Postman - Freeform, Reminiscing, Taylor Bartlett - Freeform, Violet Evergarden film, Violet Evergarden: Eternity and the Auto Memories Doll, appreciation, gratefulness, happiness, mail, poem, thankfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: Set in the "Violet Evergarden: Eternity and the Auto Memories Doll" film.After the events of the film, Benedict Blue begins to reflect on the life that he's been given, and begins to appreciate it and experience happiness in the things that he had once taken for granted.There's also Benedict/Erica if you SQUINT!
Relationships: Benedict Blue & Taylor Bartlett, Benedict Blue/Erica Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happiness

_**WARNING: This work contains spoilers if you haven't watched the film yet. So read at your own risk.** _

* * *

_**Happiness** _

_**By Noctus Fury** _

.

.

.

Happiness is to me:  
A stroll down the cobbled walkway,  
Each path a new destination,  
My veteran feet guide the way.

Happiness is to me:  
Riding on my new motored bike,  
The wind blowing in my hair  
On a sunny day is what I like.

Happiness is to me:  
When a letter or package reaches  
Its destination safe and sound,  
It is better than fresh peaches.

Happiness is to me:  
When Erica is busy as she  
Writes letters to her clients — a talented Doll,  
Just as I always knew she'd be.

Happiness is to me:  
The sun in little Taylor's smile  
When I repeated "Postmen deliver happiness,"  
To show I was listening all the while.

Happiness is to me:  
When I take the homeward path,  
The day's deliveries safely given,  
I soak in a much-needed bath.

Happiness is to me:  
A soft bed is there to greet me,  
My weary body groans in relief;  
And soon my gentle snores join the Sea's.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hey, fellow Dolls and Postmen! Welcome to my first work for the Violet Evergarden Fandom! After a year of reading other people's VE fanfics, I've finally sat down and started writing my own. And this just took me 1-1/2 hours to write, which is great. Rarely takes me this quickly to complete a poem. ^_^
> 
> This first work is a poem written in Benedict's POV. It's set in the VE film that just recently came out about a month ago. I've also added a TEENY-WEENY bit of Benedict/Erica in the poem if you SQUINT. They're just adorable and I wished that they were able to have at least ONE conversation together. Oh well.
> 
> I plan on writing more works based on the film and just more VE fanfics in general. So be on the lookout for that. I've got the VE bug and I can't shake it. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading this poem. If you enjoyed it, please let me know. If you have any suggestions for future poems, or even stories, please don't be afraid to message me either through a PM or a review. ^-^
> 
> After all, writers deliver happiness, right? ;-)
> 
> — Noctus Fury


End file.
